


A Moment After Dusk

by Kedavranox



Series: Dawn Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Dawnverse, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smutty time with our favourite boys.</p><p>Set in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/783424">Dawn</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment After Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes** : Written for [](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)**queenie_mab** , who asked for _’licking scars (tracing with tongue) … something scar/sexy?’_ Unbeta'd, so please forgive any errors.

**A Moment After Dusk**  
  
  
  
Harry lies exhausted, draped over Draco’s languid body in a boneless heap. Draco’s long fingers lazily skim the length of Harry's torso, making him shudder pleasurably. Harry sighs and shifts on the bed, throwing one leg across Draco’s stomach, his half hard cock pressing against Draco’s slick thigh. With a soft, deep groan, Draco's’ cock slips out of him, and he kisses Harry’s shoulder.

Harry brushes the damp hairs off of Draco’s forehead., and his bright grey eyes flutter open.

‘Welcome back,’ Harry whispers.

Draco hums absently and Harry laughs. The sex between them is always intense, and sometimes it takes a while before Draco is fully coherent again.

Harry doesn’t mind at all. It gives him a chance to appreciate the gorgeous planes of Draco’s body without worrying about Draco being embarrassed or getting stroppy. He traces the small scar on Draco’s upper lip with his fingertip, and Draco nips it softly, mischief in his eyes. ‘Are you all right?’ he asks.

Harry simply nods and leans forward to gently nibble at a swollen nipple.

_‘Ah.'_ Draco arches his back, and Harry swirls his tongue around the pointed nub, looking up at Draco’s face, loving the way he furrows his brow and bites his lip.

Harry pushes himself off the bed and straddles Draco’s thighs, licking a path to Draco’s other nipple, sucking it slightly at first and then laving it with his tongue.

‘God, Harry.’ Draco’s cock stirs again beneath Harry's hip, and Harry rocks into him. Draco gives a sharp cry, arching his back and Harry lifts Draco's hands above his head, pressing his wrists into the mattress. Harry rolls his his hips, setting up a friction between them that slowly brings Draco into full hardness once more.

Draco looks up at him with hazy eyes, his mouth slightly parted, pupils blown. Harry leans forward tracing the scar or Draco’s Dark Mark with his tongue. Draco gasps softly, his hot breath puffs against Harry’s neck. He nips Harry's earlobe with a soft growl.

‘Let me fuck you,’ he says breathily into Harry’s ear. Harry closes his eyes, trying to quell his rising orgasm, and he slowly sinks down as Draco’s hard cock presses up inside him, stretching his slightly sore hole once more. Harry whimpers softly when Draco is fully sheathed and Draco’s fingers dig into his hips.

Draco rocks into him, quickly taking control  - Harry’s more than grateful for this - his thighs are still aching from round one. Draco thrusts into him, slow and deep, and Harry moans softly, grabbing the bedsheets and holding on tightly, his shoulders jerking forward with each of Draco’s thrusts. His cock thrums with deep seated pleasure, leaking steadily between then, rubbing slickly against the rough hairs Draco’s lower stomach.

His orgasm slowly rises, like something amazing crawling up his spine, making him shudder with prolonged pleasure. He bites down hard on Draco's shoulder as it rips through him, and he shoots his come all over Draco’s stomach. Draco stills, giving Harry a moment to come back down to earth, stroking Harry’s sides as he slowly pulls out.

Harry absently kisses Draco’s chest. ‘You didn’t come.’

Draco kisses his hair. ‘I’m saving myself for round three,’ he says.

Harry laughs weakly. ‘We’re getting too old for sex marathons, I think.’

Draco smacks his arse and Harry yelps in surprise. ‘Speak for yourself, Potter.’

~fin  



End file.
